


The first birthday

by virgoxdreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgoxdreamer/pseuds/virgoxdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Noya's first birthday since he and Asahi started dating. Asahi wants to make it special for Noya in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first work here. I've not written Asahi or Noya before so they're probably terribly ooc and I apologise. Please enjoy this little thing that I thought I would do for Noya's birthday.

Asahi swallowed down his nervousness. This was just another date, Noya had been to his place plenty of times before; it was silly that he should get nervous now. They’d been dating a little while, but he always got the jitters before their dates. Today he was especially nervous, because it was Noya’s birthday. The first of their birthdays since they had started dating, and the ace wanted it to be special… perfect for the libero.

Deep down, he knew that Noya wouldn’t care what they did for his birthday as long as they spent time together, but that’s not what Asahi wanted. He wanted this birthday to be the one that the ones in years to come were compared to… Something to remember for the right reasons, not for the things that the ace was expecting to go wrong.  
He was glad that it was a Saturday. He had seen the libero that morning at practice, and they’d had a big celebration there. Asahi had managed to get from Noya something about Tanaka and his sister wanting to spend the afternoon with him, which had actually worked out perfectly. It meant that Asahi had been able to prepare everything he had needed to without feeling guilty for leaving the libero alone on his birthday.

The living room had been transformed into a cushiony palace, romantic with the soft lighting and the TV included beneath the blankets he had draped everywhere. He wasn’t very artistic with these kinds of things, and he had wrecked it a few times due to his own clumsiness before the blanket fort had come together. Once he had it to something which more or less resembled a giant nest, he had decided to leave it alone and move to the kitchen to start work on the meal he was preparing.

He hadn’t really been sure what to prepare at first. The dessert was a given, anything that would give Asahi a toothache would surely be sweet enough, but the main meal, well that was harder to pin down. Noya wasn’t very vocal about the sorts of savory foods he liked beyond sushi and onigiri and though Asahi was more than capable of making them, he didn’t think that would be good for a main meal. He had noticed that Noya went for various ramen when they went out, so he decided to replicate Noya’s favourite ramen recipe.

With most of the food ready and the smells of cooking wafting through the Azumane household, there was nothing more to do than await the smaller libero. He closed his eyes and leaned against one of the kitchen counters for support. He took a slow breath in and let it out slower. Noya would love it, just for the effort that his ace had put in, Asahi mentally reassured himself when the doorbell rang. He started a little at the sudden loud noise, but he composed himself and opened the door.

Nishinoya Yuu stood on the doorstep with a beaming smile. He didn’t even say a hello before he had leapt into the ace’s arms, planting a chaste kiss firmly on his lips. Asahi chuckled a little and carried his overly-excitable lover into his home. Noya’s eyes widened and he dropped back to the floor.

“Asahi-san… Why is your living room covered in pillows and blankets?”

“Uhm, well… I thought we could have date night in a blanket fort?” The ace replied, a question in his voice, as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

Noya grinned his trademark grin at Asahi. “That sounds great. Is the TV somewhere in there?” 

The ace nodded at the question. 

“Great, we can have a snuggly movie night then”

Asahi smiled softly, feeling the tension start to bleed out of his shoulders. This wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it would be. The giant ace moved back into the kitchen to start dishing up Noya’s favourite ramen dish.

“I hope you’re hungry, Noya” He smiled as the libero bounced over and tried to take a peek at what was going into the bowls.

“I’m always hungry for your cooking, Asahi-san” Noya grinned at him.

Asahi smiled and took the bowls to the table, setting them down. Noya took his place at the table, opposite the ace. They both said thanks for the food and began to eat. The ace’s eyes were trained on his boyfriend’s face, wondering if the food would be good enough or not. The libero’s expression turned to one of bliss as the taste of the ramen coated his tongue.

“Asahi-san, this is delicious! You’ve really outdone yourself this time” Noya smiled a rare, but genuine smile. Asahi allowed the swell of pride and affection to engulf him, pride in himself that he could draw that kind of expression from his boyfriend. They continued to eat in contented silence, the only sound being that of chopsticks hitting the edges of the bowls. It was a nice feeling, to not need to fill the air with constant conversation. Asahi found himself studying the libero in these quieter moments. The way his hair fell across his face, the elegant slope of his slender fingers around the chopsticks, his full and slightly chapped lips.

He was pulled out of his mini trance by Noya’s laugh. Not his ‘I’m laughing and everyone else should too’ laugh, his real and gentle laugh, when he was genuinely amused at something. It could turn into him holding onto his stomach if he found something genuinely hilarious, but this was more of a gentle chuckle, a mild amusement.

“What?”

“Your face is bright red. Were you thinking inappropriate things about me again, Asahi-san? You weren’t subtle in your staring” Noya teased, the amusement clear in his voice.

“Ah! W-well… Y’see…” Asahi stumbled over his words and just settled for staring into his ramen, feeling his cheeks flare up. He looked up when he felt lips against his cheek and turned to capture the libero’s lips with his own. The kiss was chaste again but a soft sigh left the ace’s lips as they broke apart. This is what he loved. The libero was so fired up and energetic all the time, it was nice to see that he had his calm and serene moments away from the court. He loved the libero so much, he could never put it into words.  
Once they had finished eating, Asahi cleared away the bowls and pulled out the cake that he had baked almost as soon as he had returned home from practice that morning. It was a cake that was shaped like a thunder cloud with a lightning bolt coming from the centre. He hadn’t really been sure what recipe to use, so he had gone for a toffee flavoured sponge with a homemade caramel filling.

Noya’s eyes lit up as soon as he saw the sweet treat that Asahi was carrying and the sound that left his lips once he had tried a slice was obscene. Asahi’s cheeks flushed red for the umpteenth time that evening.

“Tasty?”

“It’s the best, Asahi-san!”

After devouring more of the cake, they retreated to the comfort of the blanket fort, where Noya cuddled up close to the ace. They put on random movies in the background that they chose to ignore, preferring to wrap themselves in each other. Hours passed with lazy kisses and hushed voices, just being able to close out the world around them and focus on each other. 

As Noya was beginning to drift into sleep, he felt a soft kiss placed into his hair.

“Happy birthday, Noya. I love you” The ace murmured into the silence

“I love you too” Noya murmured back, capturing the ace’s lips with his in a slow, lingering kiss, before moving to settle his head on Asahi’s chest. Asahi wrapped his arms around the libero and they both drifted into an easy sleep, tangled up together.


End file.
